GRANDE
by levadura
Summary: D18. Dino, Hibari y el porno.


**Sumario**: D18. Tiempo después del tiempo.

**Advertencias**: No sé. ¿Lime? Quizás OOC. Fanfic PENDEJO.

* * *

><p>GRANDE<p>

* * *

><p>[<strong>uno<strong>]

También él le dijo una mentira. Quiso cambiar abruptamente de tema, pero Kyouya fue terminante esa noche. Le advirtió que no quería verlo con una mujer de nuevo. Le dijo que todo terminaría. Y no era porque se sintiera celoso, o que le importaran sus sentimientos, sino porque las cosas que eran de Hibari Kyouya eran suyas y de nadie más.

Claro que Dino había mentido. Le había dicho que eran negocios; que su relación era estrictamente de negocios. Si hubiera confesado que Squalo le había dado su teléfono y que habían tomado champán a la luz de las velas de un restaurante francés en Turín, lo hubiera mordido en la yugular. Se alejó de Sicilia lo más que pudo para encontrarla.

Era una damita francesa de modales impecables, educada para tocar el piano, reír ante chistes de hombre aburrido, asentir con interés de temas acalorados de los 'international affairs' y lucir hermosa colgada de un brazo. Dino, no obstante el aburrimiento que le despertó, era un caballero y tuvieron una velada en donde a pesar de los pronósticos, ella pareció pasarla de maravilla.

Quizás no había mentido del todo, porque la mujer era una prostituta. 'Dama de compañía', había escupido Squalo con sorna maliciosa. Dino, además de sufragar los gastos de entretenimiento, rentó un cuarto que no usaron. Estaba demasiado exhausto para cuando recordó para qué la había citado y se excusó por haberle quitado el tiempo. Pretendió pagarle el doble. Ella, sin embargo, encantada por la belleza de Dino y su trato exquisito, se negó a recibir el dinero y lo exhortó a llamarla de nuevo.

El décimo Cavallone no supo explicarse por qué no se la había follado. ¿Sería por su extremo aburrimiento? ¿Sería por sus formas femeninas, que encontraba ajenas y estériles? Esa noche regresó a Sicilia junto a Romario, compartiendo un profundo silencio que no supo si era incomodidad o decepción.

Él casi tenía treinta y ocho y la _nonna _le había recordado que la casa Cavallone necesitaba un descendiente antes de que envejeciera, porque un día Dino, al igual que todos los seres humanos, se iba a morir.

[**dos**]

La madrugada en que llegó Hibari tuvieron sexo brusco sobre el escritorio. Dino recordó la primera vez que lo había visto borracho, porque habían terminado semidesnudos forcejeando sobre el sillón de la sala. Kyouya, a pesar de los años, era en general un hombre sano, que no tenía demasiados vicios.

Kyouya estaba tan enojado que tiró una de las copas bordeaux al suelo, donde el vidrio soplado se estrelló contra la duela creando un efecto de lluvia de destellos plateada y carmesí. Se le aproximó, sin tomar en cuenta los fragmentos de la Riedel y el vino derramado. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron con una severidad cruel que Dino reconoció de sus años de adolescente y no pudiendo resistir más su encanto salvaje, quiso besarlo.

Hibari esquivó el gesto.

—No la verás más, Haneuma.

—No estés celoso, Kyouya.

—Lo mío es mío.

Dino rió.

—Si no sigues las reglas tendré que castigarte.

Dino se guardó las explicaciones. Hibari entonces lo estiró por la corbata, aproximándole también la erección al muslo cubierto por el pantalón de pernera recta. Dino lo acercó a su propia entrepierna hundiéndole los dedos en el trasero. Sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. Mientras que Hibari le desabrochaba la camisa, él murmuró en su oído:

—Imagina si hubiéramos hecho esto en la escuela. ¡Cuántas reglas habríamos roto! Yo siendo un maestro y tú el alumno más problemático.

—Nunca habría pasado, depravado.

—Me seguías a todos lados, Kyouya. A veces pensaba que eso era lo que querías.

Ahora fue el turno de Hibari para reír.

—¿Cómo no iba a seguirte? Eras un herbívoro escurridizo y yo lo único que quería era morderte hasta que lloraras… hasta que me suplicaras.

—Deja de mentir… Hibird siempre me anunció tu presencia. Siempre fue más honesto que tú sobre lo que querías.

Hibari le mordió el hombro, por debajo de la camisa, provocándole un sobresalto.

—La única vez que recuerdo que fuiste franco, fue cuando dijiste que querías "montarme", tenías diecinueve.

—Lo recuerdo, Haneuma —casi parecía que Hibari iba a reírse—. No lo repitas.

Después ambos se callaron porque cuando tenían sexo apenas hablaban. A Dino se le olvidaba que sus hombres estaban al otro lado de la puerta y que la _nonna_ por parte de su madre estaba agonizando en un hospital londinense. Tenía ascendencia anglosajona, una fijación por hablar en inglés con todos sus nietos y a pesar de la insistencia de su yerno, nunca aprendió a cargar un arma. Vivía en un chalet en Inglaterra, fumando como pipa industrial y durmiendo cinco horas todos los días: se acostaba a medianoche y como reloj suizo se levantaba a las cinco de la madrugada.

Dino la quería mucho, aunque era tosca y parecía que nunca lo reconocía del todo. La mujer siempre tenía algo que contarle y a veces, cuando estaba de buenas, hasta le contestaba en italiano. A la _nonna_ le gustaba de Dino que fuera rubio, alto y hablara bien el inglés. Siempre le decía que debió haberse quedado con ella y recibir una buena educación bajo el estricto sistema británico. Dino le contestaba que no le gustaba el clima, pero si no fuera por las constantes lluvias se habría quedado con ella para siempre.

La abuela sabía apreciar la ternura del nieto como si fuera un regalo inmerecido. Aunque lo amaba, ella era una mujer tozuda y el rubio un llorica, así que también en ocasiones intentaba endurecerlo. La primera vez que lo vio, terminado el entrenamiento con Reborn, no pudo reconocerlo. Siempre olvidaba su nombre (síntoma, quizás, de una senilidad prematura), sin embargo aquella ocasión lo trató como a un extraño hasta que él cantó una cancioncilla desvergonzada en italiano que ella misma le había enseñado.

"Bloody hell! You're more and more handsome everyday, boy! It's a shame you're a catholic."

"It's a shame that you won't come back to Italy to see me get the Cavallone's 10th Boss title, Nonna."

"You don't need me there, boy. You're not a wimp anymore. Somebody did my work better."

"You're so mean, Nonna. If you come, I'm going to get you some really good tea for breakfast, with milk and all, I promise. I know you dislike Sicily's weather, but I know you like the sight of the open sea, so I can get you a room with a big window."

"I'm too old for that, I can't take that much."

No podía creerlo cuando Reborn le dijo que enseñaría inglés. No tenía un "título" oficial de maestro y según sabía en Japón eran bastante exigentes. No obstante, presentó unos exámenes orales y parece que Reborn chantajeó al director para que lo aceptaran.

—Dino —le preguntó Tsuna una tarde en que se quedó para ayudarle a cargar papeles—. ¿Cómo es que sabes inglés tan bien? Quiero decir… ¿cuántos idiomas sabes?

—Mm… —el rubio se detuvo a meditarlo—. Conozco muy bien algunas lenguas romance; obviamente italiano, sé también español, y también francés, porque lo estudiábamos en la Academia… creo que Squalo no debe haberlo olvidado tampoco; sé hablar japonés e inglés y no hablo muy bien el portugués. ¡Ah, también conozco un poco de alemán!

—¿¡Pero cómo sabes tantos idiomas?

—En parte fue gracias a Reborn… y también que todos los países en la Unión Europea están muy cerca. Así que si visitas Italia, aunque Sicilia está muy al sur, podemos ir a España, Francia, Suiza, Alemania y a Grecia…

El día de su cumpleaños veintisiete Dino invitó a los Vongola a pasar el día con él en Italia. Como sospechó, Kyouya no asistió a la fiesta, pero cuando todos se hubieron dormido, se apareció en uno de los corredores ante la mirada asustada del anfitrión. Éste, sobresaltado y también halagado, sin saber qué más hacer, le había ofrecido comida y vino. Hibari, extrañamente, había aceptado.

Hibari tomó mucho vino, cosa que agravó su susceptibilidad y su hostilidad. Dino, borracho además de cansancio, haciéndose el simpático dijo unos comentarios estúpidos. El resultado fue: un puñetazo en el rostro del italiano y una pelea torpe sobre el sillón de la sala que terminó en un beso hambriento y el posterior vómito púrpura de Hibari sobre la alfombra.

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno, Hayato le mencionó su intención de llevar a un _tour_ por Sicilia a Tsuna, Takeshi, y Ryohei. Dino prefirió permanecer en casa, excusándose por sus múltiples ocupaciones. En la súbita paz de su cuarto, en donde esperó encontrar a Kyouya con resaca, pero sólo halló la ventana abierta; pudo pensar en esa pelea que ambos habían sostenido, pero no logró concluir nada. Estaba cansado después de todo y decidió echarse a dormir un rato.

Tres horas después, cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió al guardián de la nube de pie a un costado de su cama. Estaba despeinado como nunca, sucio, lleno de sangre y magulladuras, como si hubiera estado peleando contra alguien. Dino, alarmado, inquirió:

—¿Te pasó algo, Kyouya?

Pero lo único que escuchó fue la voz de Hibari diciendo algo así como "Cállate" y tras sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, que tenía una erección "matutina", comenzó a besarlo como había hecho en la madrugada. Dino no se acuerda muy bien de cuándo se quitó el pantalón, de hecho, lo único que recuerda es el golpe súbito de adrenalina y que el corazón le latía tan fuerte que empezó a dolerle el pecho.

Hibari estaba sobre él, en la gloria de su blanca y juvenil desnudez, con las piernas abiertas, el pene erecto y el pecho contrayéndosele una y otra vez, por su respiración irregular. Dino pasó los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre uno de los pezones desnudos de Kyouya, trazando un camino luego sobre su estómago para terminar sobre el hueso de su cadera.

Fue entonces que le dijo algo así como que lo iba a montar y Dino sospechó que estaba perdiendo la razón.

El rubio nunca olvidará el rostro de dolor de Hibari cuando, después de haberse lubricado, se sentó lentamente sobre su pene rígido, palpitante. Nunca podrá sacarse de la cabeza la idea que esa primera vez fue solamente un espectador silencioso y pasivo de la búsqueda perversa de Hibari por enloquecerlo. Kyouya eyaculó silenciosamente tras unos cuantos intentos por hallarse la próstata, balanceándose sobre el cuerpo del italiano. Dino, para ayudarlo, lo tomó de la cadera. Hibari cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dedos sobre el abdomen de Dino mientras que llegaba al orgasmo.

Esa primera vez fue la más insatisfactoria, pero también la que el Décimo Cavallone guarda con más persistencia en su memoria. Después de esa ocasión habían cogido en otras situaciones, que muchas veces los hacían sentir que el corazón se les iba a salir por la boca de la excitación; pero ninguna había sido como esa primera, en la que Kyouya se había acercado a su cama y prácticamente se le había entregado en un despliegue absoluto de su intimidad. De alguna manera era como si Dino nunca hubiera estado ahí.

En varias ocasiones ha querido sustituir esa primera imagen con otras, pero no puede. Le parece obscena, morbosa y completamente fascinante: como espiar a alguien mientras se masturba en la soledad de su cuarto, sabiendo que está siendo observado, pero no tiene idea de por quién.

[**tres**]

Como siempre, en la mañana sólo quedaba el sol que se cuela por las rendijas de la cortina y el recuerdo escatológico de que hubo otro ser humano en la habitación. A veces piensa que esta será la última ocasión y dejará de verlo. Hay meses en que se lo promete todos los días, al menos una vez cada noche. Sin embargo, como muchas de las otras promesas similares que se ha hecho a sí mismo, se desvanece su propósito cuando el primer presentimiento de que Hibari visitará Italia aparece.

* * *

><p><em>"yo te miro crecer en mí<em>

_y te veo de cierta forma tan grande _

_que pienso que nunca cabrás en mi olvido"_

_—Leticia Herrera_


End file.
